


The Kids Aren’t Alright

by RatKingDad



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Poetry Corner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatKingDad/pseuds/RatKingDad
Summary: A Poem For Each Of The Hargreeves Children





	1. One

Astronaut  
Galaxy Heart  
Star Eyes  
Space Boy  
Bird With No Wings  
Rocket With No Fuel  
Look Up At The Sky  
You Feel So Big Sometimes  
Strong  
Invincible  
But Long After You Are Gone  
(You Want To Die Young And Fighting)  
The Sky Will Remain The Same  
You Feel So Small Sometimes  
Weak  
Broken  
But You Remember The Stars Names  
(Orion For You and Gemini For What You Have Lost)  
The Sky Remains The Same  
Live Among Them  
You Don’t Belong Here  
You Will Not Leave  
You Stare Up  
And You Scream


	2. Two

Gnashing Teeth  
Sharp Edges  
Sharper Than Any Knife  
Words Cut Deeper Than Steel  
Two   
You Have Always Felt Second Best  
You Never Were  
But Your Edges Nicked The Smith  
And So He Tried To Recast You   
But You Refused To Bend  
You Fought  
Battlefield Raised  
Fight For Love  
And For Life  
And For Yourself   
So Now You Are Sharp  
And Hot  
A Melting Knife  
Life Is A Forge  
But They Can Not Temper You  
And You Can Not Temper Yourself  
Seething  
Angry   
Sharp


	3. Three

Honey   
Sweet And Thick  
Coating Your Throat As You Speak  
Like Sugary Lies   
Better Than Sour Truths  
But It's Not Sugar On That Tongue  
It's Venom  
It's Spiking The Honey  
Don't Realize You’re Poisoned   
Not Until You Start To Choke  
Drowning In  
Drinking Up  
Honey   
And Blood   
And Venom  
All Go Down The Same   
At Least  
They Do When It's From You


	4. Four

Wide Eyes  
Glazed Eyes  
Hollow Eyes  
Hollow Chest  
Chest Of Drawers  
Closet   
Skeletons   
Ghosts  
Hiding  
Colorful Camouflage   
Rainbow Masking Black  
Drugs Masking Fear  
Numb To The Bone  
Anesthetic  
Cut Off The Rot  
How Long Do You Have To Hear The Dead  
Screaming And Clawing  
Before You Rot Yourself  
Blackened Flesh  
Falling Off Bone  
You Are Falling Apart  
More Corpse Than Man  
How Long  
Before You Are The Only One  
Who Can See Yourself


	5. Five

Gone  
Gone Boy  
You Ran Away  
And Found Yourself Lost  
But Did Not Find Freedom  
You Found Fire  
And Destruction   
And Corpses  
Alone  
So Alone  
Echoing In The Air  
No One Else Alive  
To Them You Are Gone  
A Shadow Of A Boy Haunting The Halls  
An Empty Space  
As Empty As The World You Found  
To You They Are Gone  
They Have Been Corpses  
For Decades  
They Rotted  
You Lived  
They Were Gone  
You Were There  
Alone


	6. Six

Curl Up  
Lock Yourself In  
Lock Them Into You  
Look In The Mirror  
See A Monster  
See A Freak  
See Them  
Don’t See You  
Cry To Yourself  
Cry With Them  
Cry About Them  
Sometimes  
They Are Your Only Friends  
Sometimes You Hate Them  
Sometimes You Are Them  
Sometimes You Hate Yourself  
Soaked   
In Blood And Saltwater  
Ocean and Tears Alike  
Rip Open Your Chest  
Will It Be The Monsters Or Your Lungs You Find  
Which Do You Prefer  
Tuck Them In  
Curl Up  
Lock Them Away


	7. Seven

Sound  
Sound Is Your Only Friend  
You Never Made A Sound  
Not Then  
You Never Made A Sound  
But You Played Music  
Music Became You  
It Flowed In Places That Were Hollow  
It Flowed Where Love Should Be  
And Happiness  
And Sadness  
And Anything Human  
Sometimes You Felt Mechanical  
A Little Music Box  
Delicate And Intricate  
Spinning And Dancing  
For No One But Yourself  
Now Music Is Flowing From You  
Rather Than Into You  
A Crescendo And An Accelerando  
Destruction And Madness   
All From You  
Finally  
You Made  
A Sound


End file.
